Naruto's Evil Girls
by TheChamp123
Summary: Gender bent Evil Horror Icons paired with our favourite Blond hero, Female Jason Voorhees, Female Freddy Kruger and many more. If you want to see how it will turn out then read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Jasmine Voorhees

 **A.N: Hi everyone, I just wanted to let you guys know that this is a one shot or two shot series and I already have a list of girls will be with after each chapter but if you have a suggestion for me I would love to hear it just PM me.**

 **As for who I'm doing next and so on it's going to be Female Michael Myers, Female Jigsaw, female Ghost Face, female Chucky and Tiffany and Laura Burns from unfriended not in that order, alright so enjoy the story.**

A young man with bright blonde hair, beautiful innocent sapphire eyes and a sharp handsome face that had six scars three on each cheek, standing 6'5 fairly tall for his age, wearing a black and orange hoddie, black jeans and brown hunting boots. This was Naruto Uzumaki, who currently had his eyes closed as he listened to his friends as they where driving Camp Crystal Lake.

Naruto was resting his head against a window as he looked at all the nature and the animals that went by. Naruto was tapped on the shoulder and glanced at his friend, Dave.

"So, are you gonna get with Jess?" Dave asked as he wiggled his eyebrows, Naruto just rolled his eyes "Dude she wants you why don't you try and get with her. I mean she really likes you man" Naruto didn't say anything ignoring his friend, who gave a sigh and looked into the rear view mirror mouthing 'I tried' to his girlfriend, Amanda.

When they reached the Camp Naruto was helping unpack, when he was tapped on the shoulder turning around to see who tapped he wasn't surprised when it was Jess "Hey Ruto~"

"Hey" Naruto said as he pulled the stuff down

"Looks like you don't have a sleeping bag, we can share~" Naruto gave a small smile as politely declined

"Sorry Jess maybe next time"

Walking off to the nearest cabin, Jess gave a huff as her best friend leaned on the car with her "Another fail?"

"Shut up"

After getting all his stuff settled in, Naruto couldn't help but stare at the docks, as memories hit him like tone of bricks. Stumbling back, Naruto gripped his head in pain as he fell back onto his bed.

 **Flash Back**

A nine year old Naruto was looking around in awe as he got off the bus. Naruto stopped looking around when his eye's focused on the prettiest girl he has ever seen. long dark hair, bright brown eye, she was wearing the standard camp uniform looking around at the new kids until her eye's met Naruto's.

A dark red blush spread across her face, as she looked at the ground not meeting his eye's, Naruto with out even thinking about it walked over to her holding his hand out "Hi I'm Naruto, what's your name?" Naruto asked excitedly

The Girl took Naruto's hand in her own with a shy smile "Jasmine.." she said quietly but loud enough for Naruto to hear, Naruto grinned with his arms behind his head as he continued to talk with Jasmine.

As the weeks went by you could always find Naruto with Jasmine. The two where inseparable, you couldn't find one with out the other. Naruto meet Jasmine mum Pamela, who always loved having him around thinking of him as a sweetheart and always embarrassing jasmine saying there cute together when Naruto wasn't in the room.

Naruto was walking with Jasmine in the woods, when there was a rustling in the bushes next them. Naruto stepping in front of Jasmine was waiting for the animal to show it's self. After a minute of nothing showing it self, Naruto relaxed slightly until a wolf jumped out and pinned Naruto to the ground, it's claws slashing down on his cheeks, using one hand to hold the wolf up and the other to find something to hit the wolf with, Jasmine could only stand their petrified to afraid to move.

Naruto getting a hold of a big rock swung with all his might, striking the wolf hard across the face. Naruto quickly got back up and continued his assault on the wolf, when he finally stopped Naruto dropped the rock as he backed away from the wolf. Naruto turned to Jasmine "Hey are you okay?" Jasmine didn't say anything except tackle Naruto into a hug, crying as she did so.

"Hey look I'm okay see" Naruto tried to say as Jasmine tightened her hold onto him, Naruto wrapped his arms around her as he turned back to the unmoving wolf.

 **Three Weeks Later**

A few more weeks went by after the hole wolf attack, the camp was on high alert and unfortunately for Naruto he started to get more attention then he liked. Naruto saw Jasmine being bullied by some of the older girls with a loud "HEY!" the girls saw, Naruto coming so they ran off.

"Hey Jasmine are you okay?" Naruto asked as he helped her to her feat, Jasmine gave a nod as she wiped the tears from her eye's "Come on I'll take you to Pamela" Naruto took her by the hand missing the blush.

Naruto was sitting on the docks looking at the moon, Naruto heard a twig snap and turned around to see Jasmine walking towards him, Naruto smiled and patted the spot next to him, when Jasmine sat next to him, Jasmine slowly slid her hand over until it was on top of Naruto's "Those girls were pickin' on you cause there jealous of you. Your pretty while they are average"

Naruto turned to Jasmine, a determined look in his eye "I promise we will always be friends and I will always protect you" Naruto turned back to looking at the moon missing the look in her eye's that held so much love nothing less. Naruto intended to keep that promise but the world has other plans.

 **Flash Back End**

Naruto shook his head as he got off the bed to meet with the others.

Sitting around a camp fire enjoying the silence was good until Dave threw a beer at Naruto who caught it without even looking away from the fire "We need someone with out a hangover to drive in the morning"

Dave tacking a seat next to Naruto cracked open his own beer "Come on Ruto lighten up, one little beer is not gonna kill ya'"

"I'm good but why don't you guys drink to your hearts content" they where quite for a bit until Dave brook the silence

"Hey remember that party at Tony's" Dave asked

"Yeah"

"So many girls where hitting on you but you didn't do anything about it. I'm starting to think you swing the other way" Dave teased Naruto as he took a sip of his beer.

"You're an idiot"

"Hey, what are you boys talking about" Amanda asked as she sat next to Dave and Jess sat next to Naruto

"Well Golden Boy hear said he's not gonna drink tonight"

"Why not?"

"Said we need a driver with out a hangover"

"Very responsible" Jess said as she took the beer Dave offered her, unknown to the four but they where being watched and it wasn't by an animal. Naruto said he would be back wondered off until he reached the docks, Naruto with his hands in his pockets looked up at the moon, as a smile brook out on his face as he thought about hid best friend before he lost her.

A tall female figure watched Naruto go off before turning her eye's back to the bad kids as she called them. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but remember Naruto. Deciding weather or not she should go follow him, she chose to stay and punish the naughty kids.

She watched as the other boy and girl hopped in a tent, the girl heard her mother talking to her **"Their being naughty Jasmine, their doing bad things. Go punish them all except the blonde boy he's a good boy, like your a good girl"**

Jasmine nodding to her mothers words walked towards the moving tent, seeing the shadow of the boy she raised her weapon which happened to be a machete, forcefully stabbing the machete forwards impaling Dave and sending blood all over Amanda's face.

Amanda screamed as Dave was throne off her out of the tent, the last thing Amanda ever saw was a hockey mask as she was decapitated.

Jess went after Naruto going to surprise him, until she heard a scream, running back to the tent's she stumbled on the dead bodies of her closest friends. Getting up quickly running to where she assumed Naruto was she gave a shriek as a hand pulled her hard and threw her to the ground. Jess tried to get back up squealed in pain when something impaled her leg. Looking at what impaled her leg she saw the same machete that killed Amanda and Dave, she also saw their killer as the machete ripped from her leg going straight down her skull killing her instantly.

When Naruto heard a scream he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, when Naruto finally reached the area, Naruto saw one of the most horrifying things he has ever seen. A machete being forcefully removed from Jess's skull. Naruto stood frozen in place as he got a better look at the killer. She was tall, standing at nearly seven feet, wearing a brown torn up jacket with a blue shirt underneath. tight dark pants with a few rips hear and there. She had a killer body, with a big bust and behind was just as good as it was clung to in those shorts but what really had Naruto's attention was the hockey mask that covered her entire face with her long beautiful dark hair.

Naruto was on guard as she walked towards him wither head tilt to the side. When she stood directly in front of Naruto, his head barley reached her colour bone. Naruto was frozen in place, he couldn't move. She walked forward bending down so she can look Naruto dead in the eye's. Naruto reached up for her mask, she pulled back when she saw Naruto going for her mask.

"Hey it's okay" Naruto said softly as he pulled her mask off. Naruto froze when he saw a face he hasn't seen in years "J-Jasmine?"

A happy smile brook out on Jasmine face when Naruto remembered her before Naruto could react she brought Naruto into a bone crushing hug.

"C-Can't breath" Naruto gasped out as she slowly put him down, when Naruto caught his breath he took in all of Jasmines features and he honestly thought she turned into such a beautie.

"How about we go and talk cause this place seems kinda corpsie.." Jasmine gave a happy nod, pulling Naruto by his hand into the forest.

 **A.N: Yo everyone here is my new story if you saw the Author Note up there then you know what I want, please give me lots and lots of reviews if you can and I will post the next chapter when I can.**

 **Like they say in Canada Peace Oot**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Janet Kramer A.K.A Jigsaw**

* * *

A young man was laying on the floor, slowly he opened his eyes showing that they were bright blue, he slowly got to his feet looking around in the dark room he was in until he caught his reflection in the mirror, blond hair that matched the sun while also spiked in every direction, a handsome face that could make any woman blush with six whisker marks that added to his looks.

He looked around and found a tape recorder with a tape next to it, putting the tape in he heard a distorted woman's voice **"Hello Naruto...You don't know me but I know you and I know you are the very definition of the phrase a good soul, you help those in need even if it may cost you and hurt you. You appreciate life and try to make others see the brighter side"**

Naruto was surprised to hear that someone knew about his good deeds **"Your probably wondering where you are? you are in a place were you will be tested. No harm will come to you physically, some of these test may seem horrifying and there may be some people you know but if you refuse I will kill them all anyway"** Naruto was shaking at this point he didn't want to know what was to come **"The door on your right will open as soon as this recoding stops. Make sure to chose wisely Naruto Uzumaki because I'm watching"** Naruto saw a camera and he could assume there was more.

Taking the tape recorder with him, Naruto walked out the door to face his first challenge but he was surprised when he saw a woman laying on the floor, running to her Naruto checked for a pulse and gave a sigh of relief when he found one.

"Hey are you okay?" Naruto asked when the woman started to wake up, Naruto slowly helped the woman up. The woman looked around in fear.

"Where am I?" Naruto gave her a comforting smile.

"I'm not sure...some woman brought me here" Naruto replayed the message he was given.

"I've heard of this woman...they call her Jigsaw because after every person she kidnaps and kills she cuts a jigsaw out of there skin"

"Why would she do that?"

"She does this as a test of sorts. She uses traps to that may cause bodily harm, some involve losing a body part" Naruto had a horrified look on his face at the thought of losing a piece of his body, shaking his head he gave a smile as he asked for her name "Janet Kramer"

Naruto saw another door, finding it unlocked he turned to Janet asking a silent question. She followed and when they went into the room Naruto was shocked to see his Ex-girlfriend Ino Yamanaka, tied to a chair with a mechanical device strapped to her face.

Seeing a tape recorder on a table near her, he slowly approached her. Ino snapped her head up looking at Naruto in surprise before yelling for him to help her even if it was muffled.

Naruto saw a video tape next to her, putting the tape in the recorder Naruto heard Jigsaws voice **"This is your first challenge...Ino Yamanaka the cheating Ex broke your heart and used you. You have the choice to save her or let her die but before that there is a video and some photo's next to you, Once you are done watching the video you will have two minutes to decide to free her or let her die. If you chose to let her die then her face will be ripped in two think of it like a reverse bear trap. The choice is yours let her live or die"**

Naruto saw the photos, his eyes widen in shock and pain. The photo's it showed Ino with his best friend Sasuke Uchiha having sex. Putting the photo's down Naruto looked at the tape hesitant to put it in, feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked at Janet with a little smile.

Janet grabbed the tape from his hand and put it in Vcr **(A.N: How old do you feel if you can remember a Vcr, I'm sixteen and I feel old)**

Naruto felt his heart break as he watched Ino do the same thing but saying things like she never loved Naruto, was only using him and a lot of other awful things. When the tape ended he heard the clock ticking letting everyone know that the time started, Ino gave muffled shouts as tears streamed down her eyes.

Naruto took the key and stared at it for a minute, Janet deciding to help gave her own opinion "You know...no would fault you if you let her die" Ino looked at Janet with horror in her eyes "She hurt you in one of the worst ways possible"

Naruto walked behind her "Even so that doesn't mean I'm going to let her die" with a click the Reverse Bear trap was off her in a flash, just as it snapped open.

Naruto unstrapped her from the chair, Ino shot up from the chair looking at Naruto, she was going to hug him until he stepped back shaking his head.

Naruto turned to Janet with a nod they went looking for an exit "Wait what about me?"

Naruto turned to look at Ino "I saved your life. what you do with it from here on out is up to you" Ino had more tears stream down her face as she watched them disappear into the darkness.

When she tried to follow them outside the same door she found that it was locked, Looking around she found another door.

She walked in slowly looking around the door behind her slammed shut, locking instantly. Lights snapped on, in front of her stood something that will always be in her nightmares **"Hello again Ino Yamanaka..."**

* * *

Naruto along with Janet walked into a room with a window completely blank, Naruto saw a female doll with black hair, white skin wearing a little suit. Naruto picked the doll up thinking it looked kinda cute, Her eye's slowly opened showing beautiful blood red eyes surrounding pitch black.

 **"Welcome to your second test. I'm not surprised that you let her live, it's in your nature and this test will involve you deciding who will live and who will die. Your abusive mother or the friend that used you and betrayed you?"**

The lights turned on to show his mother Kushina Uzumaki standing on plank with barb wire wrapped around her neck, the same goes for Sasuke Uchiha.

 **"There are two chains one will hold the bored for each of them, you will need both hands to hold one of them and your companion will not be allowed to help or I will let both of them die. Make your choice"**

Naruto saw the board's start leave there feat acting fast Naruto grabbed both chains stoping them from moving, Naruto gave a grunt as he tried to hold on.

"Naruto you have to let one of them go. You can't hold on like this forever" Janet looked Naruto in the eyes cupping his cheeks "You have to" Naruto shook his head as tears started stream down his face.

Looking at the window, Naruto whispered out a sorry. Letting go of Sasuke's chain, Naruto used all his strength to keep Kushina from dying.

Sasuke slammed into the window as he was hanged, blood painted the window. Naruto shook as Kushina walked threw the secret hatch. Janet helped unwrap the barbed wire from her neck.

Naruto sat in the corner holding his knees to his chest, Janet pulled Naruto into a hug as he sobbed into her shoulder. Kushina watched her son, not sure how to help him.

"You did what you had to do to survive. It's not your fault honey" Naruto gave her a smile as he stood up, Naruto glanced at Kushina, walking past her he headed for the next room but stopped.

Looking at Kushina he opened his mouth to say something but shook his head, walking threw the next door. "Your job here is done Kushina you can leave"

"What are you going to do to him?" Janet turned to look at Kushina with a smile.

"I'm going to be there for him, the door over there will let you out. Stay away from him from now on, he's mine now" walking threw the same door as Naruto.

Kushina had a sad look as she started to regret what she's putting her son threw 'Please forgive me Naruto'

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down, seeing a somewhat nice chair Naruto sat down holding his head. Hearing the door open he watched as Janet found another chair to sit in front of him.

"Why is she doing this to me? You said she dose this to make people cherish life. Have I done something wrong?"

"No. You haven't" Naruto looked at her, hoping for something to make him feel better "When she found you she was surprised to find someone who loved life and could take all the pain. She put you through this to test your strength and to see if you could keep your innocence"

"D-Do you think she found what she wanted?"

"She did. I'm sure of it" Janet held Naruto's hands "I'll be with you every step of the way to help you pull through" Naruto with out thinking leaned in capturing Janet's lips into a kiss. Pulling back Naruto was going to apologise but was cut off when pulled him into a hot kiss.

Naruto rested his head against Janet's, eyes closed with a smile "Thank you Janet. I will do what ever I can to make sure we both get out of here" Naruto missed the guilty look in her eyes as he stood up, holding his hand out for her.

Janet gave a beautiful smile as she took his hand, waiting to see how he handled her next test.

 **A.N: Yo hey everyone here's Chapter Two for Naruto's Evil Girl's and if you read the first Author Note then you would know that this is a One shot series. Sorry if the spelling was bad I'm sick but doin the best I can. In the first chapter there was a list of horror character's I'm going to use, I'm also looking for suggestions of who you would like to see. If you have any please let me know in the reviews or Pm me. Also I'd love to get more followers or Favourites if you can. Please tell me in the reviews if you liked it or how to make it better, alright that's it for now.**

 **Like they say in Canada Peace Oot**


	3. Chapter 3

**Female Pennywise**

 **It Part One**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Stephen Kings 'It'. If I did there would be no sewer sex scene because that's fucked up!**

* * *

'God, I hate the rain' this was a thought running through the mind of one Naruto Uzumaki. As he walked along the pavement he saw a familiar little boy in a yellow raincoat.

"OI, Gorgie!" Said little boy looked up to see one of his brother best friend.

"Hi, Ruto!" 'Ruto' only a name was given to him by his closest friends.

"Get away from there bud" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Gorgie.

"But my boat..." Gorgie said as he looked down the drain.

"I'm sure, Bill can make you another one," Naruto said as he picked Gorgie up.

"But Miss Penny was just about to give me it," Gorgie said looking down at the hole.

Naruto laughed shaking his head "People don't hide down in sewers bud. Come on let's get you home in the warm" Gorgie looked over Naruto's shoulder and saw 'Miss Penny' waving at him from the sewer.

Unknown to the two but Naruto at the very moment saved the life of the sweet naive boy but also caught the eye of something that will cause misery to him for years to come.

Once Naruto dropped Gorgie off at his home and had him swear he wasn't going to play in the streets anytime soon, Naruto then wandered off to his home. Naruto sighed as he looked at his empty home.

"Another lonely night..." Naruto did his usual nightly rituals that involved a hot shower, cooking some instant ramen and then watching some re-runs of Knight Rider or Alf.

Naruto rested his whisker cheek on his fist with a bored look. Naruto yawned as his eyes slowly got heavy.

~Ruto~

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he looked around. Naruto groaned as he rubbed his eyes "Great..I'm hearing things"

Naruto wondered into his bathroom, splashing water on his face. Looking up Naruto saw his reflection.

A young man of fourteen years, with golden yellow hair, soft Sapphire eyes to people close to him or icy blue to those that anger him. God forbid those that hurt his loved ones.

Naruto dried his face, looking back up into the window, Naruto went completely pale when he saw a rather beautiful woman dressed in a white Victorian dress with three red puff balls on her chest, silky orange hair, white makeup with red lipstick that went over her lips and up her eyes, A female clown was only inches away from him.

Naruto spun around only to see no one there.

Naruto slapped his face a few times "Jesus, Naruto" Naruto rubbed his eyes "I need sleep"

Naruto collapsed into his bed with a smile 'Ah I just need some sleep, hopefully, the boys got something planned tomorrow'.

 **Eight months later**

Naruto sighed happily as he walked out of his last class of the year. Naruto smiled when he saw his best friends. The first one being Billy or Stuttering Bill as the more nastier people of the town liked to call him, Bill was a rather skinny teen with brown hair that was combed over, then there was Richie the more comedic of the group with black hair and giant glasses that covered most his face, then there was Eddie the worry wart of the group, Eddie was the shortest of the group with tidy hair along with a round face and finally Stan the more serious one of the group with curly hair slightly pale skin.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto called out getting his friends attention.

"Hey, Ruto," Richie said giving Naruto a fist bump.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked as they made they're way down the hall.

"Stan's gotta have his dick cut off to be a man" Naruto flinched. Naruto didn't know much about being a Jew but that sounded awful.

"That's terrible..." Stan gave Richie an annoyed look.

"Shut up, Richie!" Naruto burst out laughing with Bill while Richie was giving a goofy grin.

They fell silent when they passed Henry Bowers and his gang. Patrick Hockstetter was eyeing Richie while licking his lips.

They looked away when Naruto gave them a glare.

"Do you think he will sign my yearbook?" Richie asked sarcastically. The boys cracked a smile as they made their way out of the godforsaken place.

* * *

Beverly Marsh was a rather beautiful girl but certain circumstances have made life difficult for her. It went from jealous girls spreading rumours to her fucked up father.

Currently, Beverly was enjoying a cigaret in the girl's bathroom. Keyword 'Was'.

"Are you in there by yourself Beverly?" She head female bully call out "Or are half the guys from the school in there with you. Huh, slut!?"

Beverly swallowed down the growl that was threatening to leave her throat but unknown to Beverly the girls weren't going to keep it to just insults.

"I know you're in there, little shit. I can smell you" Beverly rolled her eyes, putting her cigaret out with annoyance. "No wonder you don't have any friends. Oh, wait you did but you scared him off didn't you?"

Beverly closed her eyes as she started to shake. That one hitting a little close to home "Which is it, Greta? Am I a slut or a little shit...make up your mind"

The bully now identified as Greta shoved at the door "Your trash!" Greta smirked when she saw one her lackey take a trash bag filled with water and drag it near the toilet. "We just wanted to remind you!" Beverly frowned her brows when she heard that remark, but when she looked up and saw the trash bag being tipped down, acting quickly she used her bag as an umbrella stopping most the incoming trash and water. "Now you smell better hahaha"

Beverly scowled as she waited a few minutes before storming out the girl's bathroom and going...'Home'.

* * *

We find our boys from earlier emptying their bags into the bin "Best feeling ever" Stan said with a grin.

"If you think that's good then you should try tickling your pickle for the first time" Richie replied with a wise-ass comment like always.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Eddie asked.

"Ruto and I are training," Richie said with his big toothy grin.

"Training?" The other boys of the group asked in confusion. I mean it made sense for Naruto since he wanted to be MMA fighter.

"Streetfighter" Richie replied as if it was obvious.

"And Mortal Kombat" Naruto added.

"That's how you guys wanna spend your summer? In an arcade?" Eddie asked with a flat look.

"Better than being inside your Mother!" Richie yelled turning to Naruto for a high five.

"That sucked Rich" Richie sighed as he lowered his hand.

"What if we go to the Corey?" The guys shrugged their shoulders not minding the idea.

They stopped talking when they looked and saw Naruto staring at an older woman "That's Betty Ripsons Mom"

"Does she really expect to see her coming out of the school?" Stan asked.

"When you're a parent, you'll practically do anything for your kid" The other guys winced remembering Naruto doesn't have any parents.

"We should do something...At least look for her"

Bill rubbed the back of his neck "B-B-But N-Naruto, s-she could be an-anywhere"

Naruto sighed "I know but I remember seeing Gorgie near a sewer before I took him home. Maybe she fell down one? I mean she would be small enough" Naruto seeing they were still hesitant gave them a pleading look "Guys, we just need to sacrifice an hour or two and then we can spend the rest of the summer however you want" The boys of the group gave each other a glance.

"Alright, Ruto. I'll help" Bill said with a smile.

"Yeah me to," Richie said with a grin.

"I guess I still owe you one for getting me my Asmar inhaler back" Eddie gave a weak smile.

Naruto turned to his last friend with a smile "Stan?"

Stan gave a sigh "Better that then my Touro reading I guess"

"Thanks, guys," Naruto said with a grin but that grin left his face when Henry grabbing Richie's backpack and then throwing him into Stan, knocking the two flat on their back. Henry had a smirk as he knew Naruto wouldn't do anything while his father was here.

Naruto growled as he took a step forward but Bill grabbed onto his arm pulling him back prevented him from doing anything.

"Try and enjoy your summer losers" Henry sneered "Because we will" with his piece said Henry and his gang wondered off.

Naruto didn't know when or he didn't know how but he knew they're gonna get what's coming to them.

* * *

Naruto looked at the giant entrance to the sewer with a bit of uneasy look. He couldn't help but feel like he was being watched by something. Naruto jumped when someone tapped his shoulder. Spinning around he saw Bill and the others.

"Jesus guys" Naruto laughed, hand on his chest where his heart would be.

"Y-Y-You ready?" Naruto gave a nod as he walked into the sewer followed by Bill and Richie.

"I'm getting an ich guys" Eddie called out making the guys roll their eyes.

"Do you use the same bathroom as your mother?" Richie asked with a grin.

"Sometimes yeah" Eddie replied knowing Richie was going to say something stupid.

"Then you probably have crabs" Naruto started to snicker at that one.

Naruto grimaced at the smell but forward on. Stopping when he noticed Eddie and Stan weren't following. "You guys coming?"

Stan didn't seem like he was going to move and Eddie was flat out shaking his head "I'm not going in there" Naruto groaned.

"Why?"

"Because of the grey water"

"Greywater? What the hell is grey water?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed.

"It basically piss and shit, so I'm just telling you" Eddie yelled with his hands up. "You guys are just splashing around in Derry pee"

Richie picked up a stick and gave it a quick sniff "Doesn't smell like caca to me señor"

Eddie looked disgusted "Have you ever heard of a staff infection?!"

Richie rolled his eyes "I'll show you a staph infection" Stan sighed as he leaned on the outside listening to the two argue.

Naruto and Bill continued to look around. Naruto frowned when he found a shoe. Picking it up Naruto froze. "Guys!"

Everyone turned and looked at Naruto, then they looked at the shoe in his hand "Don't tell me that's..."

"It's hers" Naruto confirmed with a nod.

"S-She could s-s-still be down here," Bill said with a concerned frown.

"So, you guys ready to head back?" Eddie asked. Everyone gave Eddie a look. "Listen I know it sounds horrible but I don't want to go in there" Eddie looked down "I don't want to go missing too" Stan nodded showing he felt the same.

"If any of you guys went missing, I wouldn't stop until my last breath" Naruto looked back into the darkness of the sewer "I imagine you guys would want to be found" when Naruto heard a faint yes he turned to look back at them "Well, so would Betty" before Naruto could continue they saw a figure collapsing at the entrance of the sewer. Rushing they saw it the new kid Ben.

Naruto helped him stand and saw the freshly carved H on his stomach.

'Henry...you sick bastard. You won't get away with this'.

* * *

While the boys were helping Ben, Patrick slowly walked into the sewer looking for Ben to do who knows what, lighter lit in one hand and hairspray in the other, looking for the newest victim of Henry. Now while Henry was a messed up kid, Patrick was on a completely different level.

"I hear ya' tits," Patrick said in a mocking tone. Patrick pressed down on the hairspray causing the effect of a flamethrower. "Don't think you can stay down here all damn day now!" Patrick narrowed his eyes when he saw more than one shadowy figure.

"... **You found us, Patrick**..." Patrick gulped, pressing down on the hairspray once more it revealed Zombie children causing Patrick to scream in horror. Patrick tripped over his own two feet as he tried to run from the children.

Patrick cried out a curse as he ran into a dead end, picking up a weapon he turned to see a red balloon saying 'I heart Derry' when it popped it revealed the female clown Gorgie was talking to and the one Naruto saw in his bathroom mirror.

" _I've got ya big boy_ " Penny charged at Patrick tearing out his throat, soon Patricks screams faded and all could be heard was Penny menacing laugh.

* * *

The boys took Ben to the back of a frameset, leaving him with Richie as they walked in.

Naruto watched with his arms cross as Eddie started grabbing random things. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck "Can we afford all of this?"

"This is all we got" Stan showed Naruto a bunch of crumbled ones. Unknown to our favourite blond he was going to meet up with a certain girl who will become a big part of the group.

Beverly was glancing at all the options on the self as she tried to figure what to get for her time of the month. Picking one that was right for her she went around a corner and froze when she saw Naruto in a quiet argument with some other boys she's seen from school. Thinking quickly she hid her Tampax behind her back while avoiding eye contact with Naruto who was doing the same.

Bill glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye then back at Bev "Y-You okay?"

"I'm fine" Beverly raised a brow at all the supplies in Eddie's hand. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine," Naruto said stiffly. Beverly frowned at his tone.

"There's a kid outside who looks like somebody killed him" Eddie blabbed. Naruto smacked the back of his head.

"We came in here for some s-s-supplies but we don't have enough money," Bill said weakly.

Beverly sighed as she decided to help them. Flirting with the pharmacist, she helped the boys steal the supplies and a pack of smokes for herself.

Naruto smiled at some of the memories of what they use to do together flashed. Naruto frowned shaking his head. Focusing on trying to help Ben. Naruto walked away leaving the group to deal with Ben while he stood just out the ally way, watching as the people from Derry went about the day. Naruto turned and saw Beverly walking towards him, fidgeting with her hands.

"Hey..." Beverly said weakly. Naruto glanced at her. "I'm sorry for what I did...I know it was wrong and it shouldn't have taken me so long to apologies" Naruto turned and gave her his full attention.

"Your right you shouldn't have" Beverly flinched "But mum always told me before she passes I shouldn't hold onto a grudge," Naruto said giving a small smile.

Beverly smiled as she gave Naruto a tight hug. Her eyes closed as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his embrace calming her down and bring back feelings before the whole mess where their friendship ended briefly.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her lower back drawing her close, he smiled when he could smell the familiar fragrance of that orange body wash she uses. Breaking away, Naruto led her down the alleyway where she once again in countered Ben.

Just before she left Naruto invited her to the Corey which caused the guys to all give Naruto looks.

"Naruto why did you invite her?" Eddie asked

"N-N-Naruto use to b-be friends with h-her" Bill said getting Naruto to nod.

Richie having enough of the dramatics started using a British accent, telling Eddie how to clean the wound annoying said, boy.

* * *

Beverly swallowed the limp in her throat as she stared at her front door. Not wanting to go inside and experience another moment with the man behind that door. When she walked in she noticed how the house still had a dark and gloomy tone to it. She wanted nothing more to leave and run straight to somewhere safe most likely Naruto's house but she doesn't want to be a burden, no matter how messed up her home is.

Beverly gave a shaky breath she walked towards her room, jumping when her father appeared before her. "Hi, Daddy.."Beverly said weakly.

"Hi Bevy," Her father said with a sick smile as he tilted his head. "What you got there?" Beverly started to fidget with the bag.

Beverly opened and closed her mouth trying to think of the right thing to say so he doesn't do anything "...Just some things"

Beverly father reached into the bag "Like what?" Taking a look down, his lips twitched at the box in his hand. Putting the box back in the bag, he raised his hand and caressed her face. It took everything in Beverly been to not recoil back in disgust. His other hand went to the back of her head bringing her forward, he inhaled her scent making Beverly want to gag. He started playing with her ponytail causing Bev to close her eyes, hoping he would stop just there "Tell me you're still my little gir.."

"Yes, daddy..." Beverly could barely hold back the tears.

"Good" Her father walked passed her making her thank whatever god that he stopped. Beverly rushed into her bathroom nearly unable to stop the bile from leaving her throat and out her mouth. Beverly saw a pair of scissors and without a second thought started to hack her hair. Tears streamed down her face as she remembered Naruto use to run his fingers through her hair, telling her how beautiful it was. When she was finished she looked at herself in the mirror noticing the drastic change from the way she cut her hair.

Beverly closed her eyes hoping tomorrow will be much better than today.

 **The Next Day**

The boys all stood on a cliff wearing tighty whities bar Naruto who was wearing a pair of black briefs. One by one they all spat off the ledge with Richie declaring he one and Eddie's was the weakest causing the two start an argument once more.

Bill thought that was enough interrupted the two "Alright, who's first?"

"I'll go" Beverly yelled causing all the boys to spin around. while most of them were rather thin, bar Naruto and Ben. Ben because he was a bit overweight, Naruto had a fair bit of muscle causing Bev to blush as her eyes glanced over his form. Naruto noticed she was staring gained a blush since she wasn't the first girl to check him out but it was different because she was the one doing it. Without any shame, Beverly stripped down to her underwear making all the boys go bright red. Running past them and showing no fear she jumped into the water causing Richie to scream out.

"What the fuck!?"

Stan looked a bit shaken "Does that mean we have to do that now?"

"Yes, we can't be shown up by a girl," Richie said but still not quite eager to jump off the cliff.

It was Naruto who made the first jump out of the boys, then the other followed. The rest of the day was them just being kids having fun and enjoying their time together. Naruto and Beverly continued to steal glances at each other hoping the other wouldn't notice. Beverly for the first time in a while was happy.

* * *

The song Bust a move by Young MC was being played as the boys were mesmerised by Beverly sunbathing. Naruto was trying not to stare but even he couldn't stop his hormones. Beverly feeling their eyes on her looked there way and watched in amusement as they tried to act like they weren't staring.

Richie started going through Ben's bag, first pulling out a poem which he expressly snatched from Richie's fingers. Richie then pulled out a file that had a brief history of all of Derry disasters. Hearing the peaked Beverly's interest as she wondered over and sat next to our favourite blond, brushing her leg against his causing Naruto fidget in his spot.

Naruto's eyes went from her chest to her lips and finally her hair. Beverly looked at Naruto with a teasing smile "Yes?"

"Your hair" Beverly frowned wondering what he was going to say "I like it. It brings out your eyes" Naruto said with a smile making Beverly smile back as she stared into his deep blue eyes.

"Thanks" Beverly had a sincere smile as she went back to reading the articles.

"Why is it all death or missing kids?" Beverly asked.

"Derry isn't like any other town. People die six times the national average" everyone looked concerned hearing what Ben said.

"You read that?" Ben gave a nod.

"That's just the grown-ups. Kids are worse, way worse" an eerie silence fell over the eight until Ben broke it "I've got more at home if you want to see it" without a second thought they dressed and rode their bikes to Ben's house top speed.

Walking in they found Ben's room covered head to toe with clippings.

"Wow," Richie said as he started to look around.

"Cool, huh?" Ben asked jokingly.

"No, no nothing cool. Nothing cool" Ben sighed "Oh wait this is cool-wait it's not cool" Naruto slapped the back of Richie's head making him stumble forward. Ben started to give a brief history lesson about Derry but Naruto was focused on a photo.

Pulling it down Naruto's eyes widened when he saw there was that very same clown girl from way eight months ago.

"Hey, Ben where was the well house?" Naruto asked putting the picture back on the wall.

"I have no idea" Naruto sighed with his arms crossed. Wondering if this was all connected in a big way or he was over thinking it.

Naruto was in his home flipping through channels with a bored look. Naruto stopped on one channel with a woman and a bunch of kids "Remember kids don't forget if you're looking for somewhere to play and have fun go to the sewers. You can also bring a friend, bring lots and lots of your friend" Naruto say up looking at the TV with wide eyes.

"No way" Naruto whispered.

"Why don't you come down to the sewer Naruto?" The woman on the TV said tilting her head. Slowly she began to change until she was that same female clown. " _I'm coming Ruto...don't you want to float with me? We can float forever_ " she started to lick her lips, her voice developing a sultry undertone " _Come float with me~_ " Naruto shut off the TV, standing up he went to his room.

It was then that Naruto realised that woman was the whole thing somehow 'I have to tell the others about this!'

* * *

 **A.N: Sup my awesome readers, after so long I've finaly updated this story with a fairly long chapter and yes It's a two parter and the second Part will come out soon, I promise. If you have any sugestions of who you wan't to see up here next, please let me know either by Pm or review. Speaking of Reiviews give me lots of em.**

 **Well that looks like it for now.**

 **Like they say in Canada Peace Oot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Female Pennywise**

 **It Part Two**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Stephen Kings 'It'. If I did there would be no sewer sex scene because that's fucked up!.**

* * *

Beverly was laying on her bed with a found smile, reminiscing about today's events. Beverly accidentally knocked her bag to the floor spilling all her bags contents including a special letter. Picking up the letter with a confused look on her face, Beverly turned the letter over to see a poem. Just for her. Beverly smiled at the sweet words, walking to the bathroom she sat in the tub, placing the letter on her heart she tried to think who wrote her this. Richie was out, she didn't take Richie for the poem type. So was Stanley.

Beverly was pretty sure Ben wasn't the one who wrote her this letter but she could be wrong. Bill while he was cute, he wasn't the one she was hopping wrote her the poem. Naruto...Beverly gained a blush and laughed to herself when she thought about her favourite blond. Naruto has always had a way with words, hell one of the first things he even said to her was he liked her hair and after not seeing him for a while she must admit he did get even more handsome.

"...Beverly..." Now that didn't sound right. Beverly's eyes travelled down to her sink.

"...Beverly...Help me..." the voice whispered out. Beverly slowly walked towards the sink, her heart racing "...Help me, please..." Beverly slowly loomed over the skin as her throat suddenly felt dry "We all wanted to meet you, Beverly" Beverly felt a shiver run up her spine from the next line filled with other voices "We all float down here"

Beverly slowly lowered her head into her sink "Hello? Who are you?"

"I'm Veronica..."

"Betty Ripsom..."

"Patric Hockstetter..." Beverly's eyes widened when she heard the last name.

"Come closer!" Veronica whispered excitedly.

"Wanna see?" Betty asked this time.

"We float," Veronica said but the voice sounded a bit more demonic.

"We change!" Patrick whispered as his voice was raspier.

Beverly left the sink to get some measuring tape, rushing back she started to slowly lower the tape into the sink. Beverly got more and more nervous as the sink continued to consume the tape until.

 **CLINK**.

The metal edge of the tape hit the bottom. Beverly started to hastily pull the tape back up and when the tip came back, Beverly looked in horror at the blood and hair connected to it but the horror turned to fear very quickly.

The hair latched onto her causing Beverly to scream, wrapping around her arms, her legs and her neck pulling her down closer to the drain.

A rumbling noise shook the sink and then large amounts of blood sprung the sink covering her head to toe in blood.

Beverly was released. Slowly she crawled backwards as she started at the sink in fear.

Beverly saw the door slam open as her father burst into the room "What the hell is going on?!"

Beverly could barely string two words together only managing to say blood and sink.

Beverly's father looks at her strangely before commenting on her hair and leaving her on her own in the bloody room.

Naruto was worried when he heard how concerned, Beverly was over the phone.

Naruto raced down meeting the boys halfway to Beverly's house. When he finally reached her house he saw her staring at the street with a dazed look. When she saw them she hurried down the steps.

"Y-You made it," Beverly said with a relieved smile. "I need to show you something"

Eddie being curious asked, "What is it?"

But Richie being Richie couldn't help but say something stupid

"More then what we saw at the Corey?"

Naruto sighed as he slapped the back of Richie's head. Richie rubbed the back of his head, knowing he probably deserved that.

Beverly looked nervous "My dad will kill me if he finds out I had boys in the apartment" Naruto's hands clenched at the mention of her father. He never liked the man and he never will. He will get what's coming to him.

"Then w-w-we'll leave a lookout" Bill turned to Richie "S-S-Stay here, Richie" the boys started to follow Beverly inside.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What if her dad comes back?!" Naruto gave a smirk as he looked over his shoulder.

"Do what you always do" Naruto said as he walked up the steps "Start talking"

"It is a gift" Richie yelled back depressed.

They followed Beverly into her home and down the dark depressing hallway.

"I just want you to know that eighty-nine percent of the worst accidents in homes are caused in bathrooms" Naruto sighed.

"Dude come on"

"It's full of god knows how much bacteria and fungi" Naruto slowly opened the door, the room glowed red from all the blood. "I knew it..." Eddie gagged.

"You see it too?" Beverly asked.

Naruto started to feel light headed as old forgotten memory started playing in his head.

 _"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh No!"_

 **Crunch**

" _Minato_!"

 **Splche**

 _"Naruto!"_

Naruto leaned against the door frame causing the group to become concerned.

"Are you okay?" Naruto sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah, just a bit queasy" Naruto gave a weak smile as he walked into the room.

"We can't leave it like this" Naruto said as he gave the group a glance signalling to get the cleaning supplies. So they scrubbed that room top to bottom.

Soon it was just Naruto and Beverly in the bathroom as he finished cleaning the sink while Beverly was emptying bloody water into the tub.

Beverly sighed in relief as her bathroom looked back to normal. Naruto looked over at Beverly. Beverly seeing he was glancing at gave a raised brow "What?" Beverly asked with a small smile.

"Nothing," Naruto said feeling a bit nervous as Beverly scooted next to him.

"It's not true...what they say about me," Beverly said looking at her hands.

"I know. I never believed them" Beverly gave a beautiful smile it seemed to make the room glow.

"January Embers," Beverly said as she looked him deep in his blue eyes.

"Like your hair?" Naruto had no idea what she was talking about but embers did remind him of her hair.

Beverly gave a sigh when she realised he wasn't the one who wrote the letter.

Beverly couldn't help the disappointing feeling in her chest.

"Beverly..." Looking up she felt his hand cup her cheek. That disappointed feeling was gone now. Was this really happening? Leaning forward she went to kiss him but was interrupted by Eddie calling him.

"I'll be back," Naruto said he walked off leaving Beverly to smile to herself. He might not have written the poem but she still found out one thing. He still liked her more than a friend.

Beverly gave a happy laugh as she walked out the bathroom.

* * *

The group was now riding their bikes with Richie circling, complaining "No, I love being your guy's personal doorman! While you all went up there to clean up some imaginary blood"

"I-I-It wasn't imaginary," Bill said with a frown "I s-saw something t-t-to"

"What did you see?" Naruto asked. His hand gripping his handlebars tight.

"I saw this demonic version of Georgie being controlled by this-this-" Bill stuttered.

"Clown..." Eddie finished getting everyone's attention "I saw her too...she was a leper at one point but then she...changed"There was a tense silence for a moment.

"Can only virgins only see this shit? Is that why I'm not seeing any of it?" Richie asked "Come on Naruto. Don't tell me you're seeing this 'Clown' too?"

Naruto didn't say anything just frown. "I thought I saw something once a few months ago but I never saw it again, until I was watching TV but I don't know if it was real or not" Naruto sighed "But I do know something's wrong with this place-" Naruto stopped talking when he noticed a familiar bike next to Henry's friends car "Mike?"

Naruto jumped off his bike, running through the forest as fast as he could. The other losers were shouting his name as they gave chance.

Naruto came across Henry bringing his arm back with a rather big rock in his hand "HENRY!"

Henry stopped looking up he saw Naruto shaking with rage. Mike kicked Henry off him as crawled towards Naruto who helped him up "Thanks, man" Mike whispered.

The rest of the Loser group arrived. Henry sneered when he saw them "So you're hanging around with the slut again?" Henry started laughing "You don't have to try so hard she'll do you, you know. You just have to ask nicely," Henry said grabbing his crotch leering at Beverly.

Naruto's nostrils flared as he walked through the water toward Henry and his gang. Having enough of Henry.

Henry thinks this will be an easy fight since it was three on one, walked forward with his friends following.

Ducked under a messy swing by the blond. Naruto head-butted him, sending him falling to the ground holding his broken nose.

The larger one of three tried grabbing Naruto but he responded by showing how strong he really is, flipping him over his shoulder and breaking his arm.

Naruto wasn't ready for Henry appearing out of nowhere hitting him with a rock.

"NARUTO!" Beverly yelled as tried running but the boys held her back.

Henry tackled Naruto to the ground. Slamming his fist against Naruto's jaw he picked up a rock once again.

Richie thinking quick grabbed a rock-throwing it as hard he could distracting Henry enough for Naruto to kick him off him. Climbing on top of the drowned boy, Naruto started to punch Henry repeatedly.

Naruto was huffing when he was finished looking down at Henry's swollen and bloody face. Naruto wiped his own blood off his face and walked back to the gang, who looked relieved he was okay.

"Let's get out of here," Naruto said as Beverly started fussing over him.

 **A few moments later**

The group was sitting in front of the Paul Bunyan statue. Beverly was dabbing the wound on Naruto's head.

"Bev! Stop it" Naruto said but froze when Beverly gave him the look. Naruto bowed his head causing a Beverly to smile as she once again started cleaning his wound.

The guys watched in amusement before looking away as Naruto gave them a glare.

"Listen, I think it's time we discuss what going on. With the clown" everyone seemed to freeze up at his words. "It's obvious this thing is after us and it's using what scars us most," Naruto said with a grim look.

"Naruto...this thing isn't real. It's just...a dream" Naruto looked Stan in the eyes.

"Stan...the woman in the painting, the leper and the burnt hands! Let's not forget almost all of us have seen that clown" Naruto stood up looking at the other side of the field as a circus-like act was taking place.

"What do we do?" Bill asked.

"We try and find 'It'" Beverly said, a determined look in her eyes.

"Ben do you still have that map of Derry?" Ben gave a nod.

"Bill, can we go to your house?" Bill gave a quite yes.

"Then let's do this!"

 **One hour later**

Naruto was pacing back and forth as Mike and Bill set up the projector. Beverly seeing he was nervous held his hand. Naruto smiled giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Naruto seeing the projector was done switched off the lights and went to stand next to Bill.

"From what I can gather, 'It' has a way to travel around the town but I don't know how. It would have to stand out but..."

Bills head shot up as he got an idea "W-What if i-i-it's the s-sewers?"

Naruto eyes widened "Georgie said he saw someone in the drain when I brought him home!"

Bills eyes widened at the thought of his brother so close to 'It'.

"Ben, can you connect all the sewer to the map?"

"I'll try. Give me a minute" as Ben was doing as Naruto asked. Naruto noticed Eddie was shaking.

"Eddie? Are you okay?" Eddie held his inhaler tight as he gave a shaky nod.

Naruto turning his attention back to the map as Ben turned the projector back on, showing all the connected sewers.

Naruto looked at it for a minute before his eyes widened in horror "No fucking way!"

"Naruto what is it?" Beverly asked as she walked to his side.

"All the major disasters are connected...'It' travels through the sewers" Naruto frantically moved forward "The black spot, Ironworks Factory and..." Naruto froze when he saw a certain house on the map.

"Your old home..." Whispered Richie as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I knew it wasn't an animal attack.." Naruto growled out as he clenched his fists.

Eddie couldn't take it anymore as he sprung up, ripping the map off. Naruto snapped back to reality as he glared at Eddie "Put the map back up!"

Eddie just shook his head no, holding it close to his chest "Its summer, we're supposed to be outside having fun, I'm going to have an asthma attack!"

"Eddie, give us back the map!" Bill yelled.

Everyone froze as the projector switched to the next slide without anyone touching it. Eddie ran behind, Naruto as it continued to flick at a fast pace.

One stopped at a blond haired man that looked like an older version of Naruto.

"Dad.." Naruto whispered as the man suddenly gave a grin, he then switched to the terror that has been terrorising the group for months. 'It'!.

Her eyes where looked dead onto Naruto's as she seemed to be slowly walking towards the group. Then without any warning, she started running as he faced slowly deformed, gaining razor sharp teeth.

Lunging out of the screen, she was gigantic as she crawled towards, Naruto who was holding, Beverly. She growled as she then changed her attention to Beverly instead.

Naruto held Beverly close to his chest, protecting her from 'It'.

Feeling nothing, Naruto opened his eyes to see she was gone.

Letting go of Beverly he looked around until he felt someone grab him. Jumping he turned to see his fathers bloodied face "NARUTO!"

Bill thinking quick lifted the garage door, shining light in the room, With that 'It' was gone. Naruto let go of Beverly who was shaking like a leaf.

"Bev?" Looking Naruto in the eyes she gave a nod showing she was okay.

Naruto stumbles outside as he took a deeper breath of fresh air. Naruto started walking towards his bike getting everyone's attention.

"Naruto?" Richie yelled out "Where are you going?"

"I'm ending this once and for all!" Naruto hopped on his bike and peddled as fast as his legs would let him. His destination clear in mind. The old well house on Neibolt Street.

Naruto released a shaky breath as he stared at the black door that looked like it would break apart at any moment.

Naruto turned around when he heard his friends yelling out his name.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Beverly yelled.

"You guys saw what that fucking thing can do! We can't let 'It' kill any more kids!"

"Naruto..."

"Listen, I'm scared too but if we don't do it who will?" Naruto turned around facing the door once more "If you guys want to leave then leave but I'm going to do this with or without your" Naruto kicked open the door, walking in with hardened eyes.

Naruto felt someone tapping his shoulder, turning he saw Bill and Richie. Naruto gave a grin as he held his fist out, his fellow losers bumped theirs against his own.

Slowly they started to look around and there was a brief scare when Richie thought he was missing but he was calmed down when Naruto assured him he was real. They began to travel up the stairs and took a left down the hallway.

Naruto frowned when he heard humming, turning he walked the opposite direction Richie and Bill were walking. Naruto stopped when he saw a giant hole in the ground showing the bottom floor.

 _"Naruto~"_ Slowly he turned to see possibly the most beautiful woman with gorges red hair, creamy white skin, peaceful loving purple eyes.

"M-Mum?" Naruto asked confused but that confusion turned to horror as her eyes went yellow.

Pennywise gave a sinister smile as she pushed Naruto causing him to fall through the hole, onto the table dislocating his shoulder. Naruto passed out from the pain.

 **Five minutes later**

Naruto gasped as he shot up, gritting his teeth in pain he gently held his arm.

 _"Ruto~"_ Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the rusted fridge. A hand appeared on the side as it slowly pushed the door open. Naruto saw the twisted form of 'It'.

"No..." Naruto tried to scoot as far away as he could from the fridge but failed due to his shoulder.

The body came out and slowly it started to unravel, twist and turn. Until it finally showed the terrifying yet beautiful form of the clown.

 _"It's time you come with me darlin~"_ Naruto started shaking each step she took towards him. _"Don't look so scared~"_ she liked her red ruby lips _"Your finally all mine and I'll take good care of you~"_

In a blink of an eye she was cupping his face, she seemed to get more Farrell as her tongue ran up his neck and whiskered cheek.

 _"Oh baby~"_ her yellow eyes shined with desire _"You taste so good~"_

Naruto grit his teeth "I'm not scared of you!"

Pennywise started to chuckle _"I know~"_

"NARUTO!" Turning they saw Bill and Richie standing there frozen. Pennywise used that as her chance to charge at the boys with the intent to kill but before she could reach them she was stabbed in the eye by Beverly with a rusted pipe.

Pennywise stumbled as she tried to regain her bearings but when she did she was enraged as she stomped towards Beverly, her hand turning into razor-sharp claws. Taking a swipe she got Ben who pushed Beverly out the way.

Slowly she backed away with her eyes on Naruto until she finally disappeared.

Naruto tried to get up but failed.

"Naruto your shoulder" Eddie yelled as he looks at dislocated appendage.

Richie shoved Eddie out the way as he grabbed Naruto's arm "What are you doing?!" Beverly asked.

"I'm going to pop it back into place" Naruto started struggling.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Naruto growled as he struggled harder but Richie managed to grab Naruto's arm and push it in as hard as he could. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, RICHIE!"

The group was standing in front of Naruto's house as they tried to come up with a plan.

"Alright, metal hurts it. We go again-" Naruto was interrupted by Stan.

"NO!" Stanley looked one step away from crying "I'm not doing that again...that thing will kill us all"

"What do you want us to do!?" Naruto asked with a glare "Nothing?! Pretended people aren't dying?"

"You don't understand, Naruto!" This time it was Richie who spoke up. "We have people who love us and would miss us! We're not just going to throw our lives away!"

"I do understand!" Naruto yelled as he stomped towards Richie.

"No you don't understand, your parents are dead. You have no family!" Naruto's nostrils flared, throwing a right hook that sent Richie to the ground.

"Your right Richie...I have no family" Naruto stomped away from the group with Beverly running after him.

As Naruto left so did the others.

 **A few months later**

Naruto sighed as he walked towards Beverly's house, knowing she wanted to discuss the group banding together again.

Naruto frowned as he felt like something was wrong but he didn't know what.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto rushes up the steps "Beverly!"

 **A few minutes earlier**

Beverly walked down the hallway hoping not to run into her father but that thought quickly left her head when she found out the door was locked.

Beverly turned and saw her father sitting in a chair waiting for her.

"C'mere Bevy" Beverly wanted to run but knowing she had nowhere to go did as asked to get it over with quickly. Gently he took her hand as he glanced up at her with a sick gleam in his eyes "You know I worry about you Bevy..."

"I know daddy..."

His grip started tightening making her shake "People have been saying things...things like you've been hanging with a group of boys? That Uzumaki boy"

"I-it's not like that" Beverly whimpered as her wrist started to hurt.

"Then I found this.." holding up the bloodied card with the poem in his hand "...It was in your underwear door. Why would it be in there?"

"Let go of me!" Beverly whispered as she started yanking her arm.

"Are you still my little girl?" Beverly started yanking harder as all the years of torment that was once repressed started coming out.

"No!"

"What did you say?!"

"I said no!" Beverly was the one across the room as her father stomped towards her. Before she knew it he pinned her to the ground with a sick grin on his lips.

"Beverly...tell me you're still my little girl" Beverly had tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Please somebody help...' Beverly closed her eyes as her father's breath touched her skin "NARUTO!"

Both of them froze as their front door gave a loud bang when there was another Beverly's father jumped off of her and slowly backed up.

 **BANG!**

The door slammed open, Naruto rushing in. Naruto froze when he saw Beverly on the ground crying. Naruto started shaking with pure rage.

Naruto roared as he slammed Bev's father into the wall, the both falling to the ground, Naruto straddling Beverly's father and reaching for the closest thing near him which was the steam iron. Naruto gave a yell as he started to bash his face in with the iron repeatedly. By the time Naruto was done Beverly's father face was nothing more than a wet paste.

Naruto stood up backing away from the dead man, blood splattered across his face. Naruto looked over at Beverly, expecting fear but was surprised when he saw tears of relief and joy.

Naruto raced over to Beverly and she charged into his arms sobbing. Naruto made soothing sounds as he held her in his arms. Beverly cried as she held onto Naruto for dear life.

Naruto kissed the top of her head as he rocked her back and forth.

"N-Naruto..thank you" While most would be scared or horrified seeing Naruto covered in blood but to her, he looked like a knight in shining armour. Beverly froze when she saw 'It' behind Naruto.

"NARUTO, behind you!" Naruto turned around and was held by his throat.

 _"I finally caught you, Ruto~"_ Penny coed.

"Naruto!" Bev yelled as she tried to strike Penny but was flung back into a wall.

When she got up she saw they were gone in a flash. "Oh god no" Bev whispered.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he struggled to wake up. Naruto found himself on a relatively clean bed. Looking around he noticed he was in the sewer, something that caused him to worry.

Naruto heard an enchanting melody coming from what looked like a stage. Naruto held his head as thoughts of his friends...of Beverly, where replaced by thoughts of Pennywise.

Her looks.

Her love for him.

Her body.

It all clouded his thoughts as she came on the stage and moved her body in such a way it put him in a trance. Naruto felt a hot sensation in his loins as she gassed at him with such lust, such passion and her slowly getting rid of her clothes, showing her pale skin probably had something to do with it.

Naruto gulped as she made her way over to him. Frozen as she crawled her way up his body as she was eye level with him.

 _"It's time~"_ she giggled as she nuzzled his neck causing Naruto to shiver in pleasure _"I finally have you all to myself~"_ she lightly bit his neck, causing Naruto to groan.

A rather sharp nail ripped his shirt to ribbons as she made her way down his chest towards his stiff member.

Delicately she opened his jeans realising his glory for all the world to see.

With a smirk as she lengthened he tongue came out, wrapping against his member as she lowered her head.

Naruto had never experienced pleasure like this ran his hand through her soft orange hair.

Pennywise moaned at his taste, feeling lust tasted a lot better on him then fear. Realising from her throat she pulled him into a deep kiss he could not deny. Releasing him from the kiss, she laid on her back presenting her wet core.

Naruto traced his hands up thighs as he got closer to his prize. Her scent driving him wild as he brought his mouth down to her sex.

Pennywise shifted her legs as his hot breath ran across her skin. Without further delay, he ate like a starved man.

Pennywise squealed as her pupils shrunk.

 _"Oh~ oh, baby~"_ when he was done, he liked his lips as he hovered over her, his member poking at her entrances.

Without hesitation, he plunged into her depths. Feeling the intimate bond of mating.

Unknown to a demonic clown, this pleasure wouldn't last.

* * *

Beverly charged into the sewer, down the well without a second thought. All she had on her mind was the boy she loved and how she would do anything to have him back home, back with her.

After losing Stan and found him close to death by Pennywise. They continued their search for Naruto until Beverly finally found Naruto. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw. Tears welling up in her eyes when she saw all the bite marks, all the scratches and bruises. Running as fast as she could through the junk.

Finally reaching him, she gently cupped his face as she tried to help him "Naruto?" She whispered as tears slowly started to build in the corner of her eyes.

The others arrived at the site, the most affected being Bill, Eddie and Richie. Richie grit his teeth at the sight of his best friend "I'm sorry, Naruto..."

Bill closed his eyes as tears threatened to spill, he hated seeing his friend that stood up for him no matter what in such a way.

Eddie gently held both his friend's shoulders as he stared at the friend that gave him strength when he needed it the most.

"Please wake up...please!" Beverly whispered as she rested her head on his chest. Looking up into his clouded eyes she leaned down, pressing her lips against his own.

Naruto blue eyes snapped open as that kiss brought him back. Naruto smiled as he looked at his friends "Hey guys" grunting as he was tackled into a hug by his best friends while the others had a relieved smile.

Naruto groaned as he got out of the bed, hissing whenever he moved to fast.

Beverly was relieved as she gently held Naruto but that was interrupted by Pennywise.

After an intense facing of their fears, the group cornered the demonic clown.

Pennywise grit her teeth as she stumbled back from the group nearing a well that led god knows where _"This...this is not over!_ " Pennywise locked eyes with Naruto " _I will be back for you!"_ And with that, she was gone. Defeated.

Naruto was sitting with Beverly after finishing the blood pack with his fellow "Losers" to come back and fight Pennywise if she ever comes back.

"Beverly, I love you" Beverly blushed as she looked deep into Naruto's blue eyes.

"I love you too" Naruto smiled as she pulled Naruto into a deep kiss, showing him all her love and passion. Knowing that Beverly was moving they wanted to show, how much they meant to each other.

They ended that day by giving each other's virginity. Hoping to see each again one day but unknown to the two they would because this story isn't finished.

Not just yet.

 **A.N: Yo, it's ya boy uh...Champ!. Yes, I know It's been forever but I have a good reason but I know you guys are tired of hearing the same old shit. So I just want to let you know Saiyan of Time is nearly updated and I've got some new Ideas coming through and I can't wait for you guys to it. Also, Please review or Pm. I love to talk to you guys and read all the nice things you like to say about me...(All hate comments flash over my eyes as I try not to cry). Alright, this is it for now, see ya soon!.**


End file.
